


After Raava Academy

by Vraiefolie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, LGBTQ, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vraiefolie/pseuds/Vraiefolie
Summary: Korra and Asami Sato fight alongside the Krew and attempt to keep monsters from taking over their world, and lives. Though can the Avatar and an almost 400 hundred year old Sane keep peace among normal civilians? Let alone monsters?Expect humor, violence, and romance.This is a continuance work of the original, 'Raava Academy' which was written by the lovely Silkarc. All credit for my inspiration on this wonderful story goes to them. If you haven't read the original work I'd suggest it as you may find yourself a bit lost!
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kyoshi/Asami Sato
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raava Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778129) by [silkarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc). 



> Here goes! I've never really written Fanfiction though I have written quite a few short stories and the like. So go easy on me. I plan on delving further into the lore of this universe and exploring what other creepy crawly monsters may exist. I'm super excited and plan on at least twenty chapters whilst updating once a week, probably on Tuesdays. Please don't hesitate to leave feedback and I hope you all enjoy!

Dawn seeps through the curtains and I slowly shift my eyes open. It’s as if the sun is beaming electric pulses upon my tanned flesh and the pounding in my skull begins to sharpen. Dozens of thoughts begin to ring through my mind but suddenly I’m wondering - where the hell am I? Cerulean hues shift around the confinements of the room I’m in, and I realize it’s my dorm. Why did I leave the blinds open? A hand is coming forward to rub against the skin of my forehead and a rather throaty groan rolls free.

I feel an arm snug around my broad waist and a woman with gorgeous ivory skin at my side, who offers her usual shit eating grin. “Finally awake, Guns?” Asami’s tone is nothing short of playful, and there’s a glint to emerald hues that sparkles underneath the embrace of dawn.

Last night. Asami almost _died_ and I was close to letting it happen. Another person that’s important in my life would’ve vanished had I not taken action. There’s a moment of stillness between the two of us and it feels like I can’t _breathe_. My gaze is searching hers for something, anything, and I can’t help the despair that inches throughout my stomach. My heart begins to hasten, my blood rushing through my veins, and a look of shock encounters my entire vis-

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Nothing I heard ever sounded so sweet. “We’re safe.” She’s bringing her right hand forward and laying it gently along the crevice of my cheek. I can’t help but lean into her embrace as a single tear slithers down my chiseled features. Her thumb is running along the line of my chin, and the way she’s looking at me instantly causes everything to wash away. It almost feels like a warm cup of coffee on a chilly winter’s day. How could someone with such little heartbeat make me feel so **alive**? I’d bare my life, body, and soul to her if she’d allow it. Anything, my entirety, for this woman whose lived a tragic life a hundred times over. How someone could endure tragedy and still have the face of an angel was nothing short of a miracle.

Asami was full of them.

I take a few moments to regain a rhythmic pattern of breathing and my eyes slam shut. They open only to find evergreen still baring that wondrous stare upon me. I can’t help bringing a hand forth and gently pushing ebony locks behind her ear, “Hey, Hair.” It’s groggy, scratchy, as if I were sick but if anything it was the cause of pure exhaustion. The last week alone was not only physically tiring, but emotionally as well.

Slowly, Asami leans forward and places a chaste kiss against my lips. Seconds feel as if a millennium in this moment and I want it to last forever. Her hand falls from it’s placement and instead her forehead is brushing against my own. Words slipping freely as she hovers over my lips, and I can feel the warmth of her breath upon tender syllables. “I’m so sorry, Korra.” It’s almost a cry and the cracking of her voice can easily be accounted for, “For everything. For telling you to keep your distance, for almost bleeding you dry, and for being so stupid as to ignore my feelings for y-.”

Suddenly both my hands are coming up and lightly cupping her façade. I pull her into an embrace that speaks volumes. I want her to know. Know that I’d move mountains, even though I technically can. My lips are moving in a languid manner against her own and the taste of mint along with blood tinge my taste buds, but I care not. I kiss her with a passion that I can’t describe. It’s almost as if a fire budding at the very beginning and slowly, as time draws on, it roars. She mirrors the kiss as either of her arms slip around my waist and she tugs me flush against her form. Our naked skin singing a symphony beneath the sheet atop us. I feel her nipples taut as they brush roughly against my own and a moan that’s almost an utterance breaks free. It vibrates within the embrace we hold, and I have to pull away – only as means of remembering what to say. It suddenly dawns on me.

**_I’d drain the sea dry and give it to the stars so they’d craft her essence in the evening sky._ **

“I’m just glad you’re alive, here with me, and okay. That’s all that matters now.” It’s stern and spoken with no room for argument, “Asami, I _love_ you.” The statement falls free and I’m caught breathless as our gazes catch one another. I can’t help the sly smile slipping along each cheek. She’s arching either brow in response to that, and there it is, that devilish smirk. A harsh pinch is given to my lower back which causes my hips to jerk forward. “Mmmm, you love me, huh? Say it again.” She purrs.

I don’t hesitate with her command and a look of utter desperation enraptures my features, “I love you.” It’s spoken with utmost certainty, and a kiss places on the tip of her nose. “I love you.” Another on the corner of her mouth, “I love you.” Another upon her forehead and I look into her eyes once again.

Asami keeps that smirk as it slowly draws into a grin, “I could get used to the sound of that.” I roll my eyes, “I love you, too, Korra.” Lithe yet agile fingers are drawing over the trail of my spine, and it causes goosebumps to arise over my entire body. My breath hitches for but a moment before she speaks, “I’m not going to run away from this again. I promise.”

A hard swallow slips down my esophagus towards the confession, and I can’t help the way it makes my heart flutter and soar. Suddenly our lips meet a time more, but this embrace isn’t soft, nor sweet. It’s filled with a thirst for pleasure and a silent plea of need. I’m unsure of who initiated the action, or if we simply met at the same time. The palms that encircled my waist are now placing upon either hip bone, and nails of perfection dig into the dip of skin beneath. A gasp flutters from my lips and within the blink of an eye, I’m on my back. Being pushed into the mattress beneath. Asami lingers above me with a predatory look and the cocking of her head. As if starting a game when a grin slips over pale cheeks and she leans forth as means of whispering against my ear.

“Remember when I said I’d barely touched the surface?” A mere purr slithers free upon the essence of lust. I shudder visibly as her tongue draws along the entirety of my neck, and I think my hearts beating so hard it may break through my chest. Our breasts are pressing against one another as her hips situate perfectly between my own. Her perky nipples causing mine to stiffen as my soft skin graces her canvas. I draw both sculpted legs upwards as means of encircling her waist and tugging her closer, and it elicits a feather light gasp from Asami. Both my ankles lock into place as either strong arm captures her shoulders. The pads of my fingers sifting up and down the valley of her spine.

“Finally man enough to show me?” My tone was playful as it slid from the forked tongue of a snake, and confidence oozes forth like venom. I never knew such a simple whisper could cause a moan to sound from the goddess atop me. One that fell on your ears like honey and bounced off the walls in an echo. I buck into her with the sensation and she returns in kind. The moan that I hoped to hear once more rolling free, but this time, louder as it rumbled from her core. Who knew this type of devotion could be so profane. I draw my tongue along my lips as means of wetting them and suddenly my teeth capture her earlobe. Nibbling roughly on the piece of exposed flesh and causing for a groan to draw from Asami’s silken breath.

**“KORRA!”**

Loud, frantic banging begins to slam against the door of my dorm. I could recognize that voice from anywhere and you have got to be fucking kidding me. “What?!” 

“Korra are you okay?! We heard everything!” Bolin hollers from behind the barrier.

“Korra, if you don’t open this door, I’m going to break it down.” Jinora chimes in sounding rather unhappy. Asami can’t help but grin in my direction, “Guess it’ll have to wait.” She falls from me elegantly upon the mattress, and I groan in aggravation. “Alright! Alright! I’ll be there in a second.” I stand with a heavy sigh and begin fumbling through my dresser. Pulling out a baggy t-shit and sweatpants. Turning, I notice Asami is putting on her own nighttime attire – a silken black robe. Huh. She must’ve brought it from her room.

“Ready for more harassment?” I ask with an arched brow.

“I welcome it. Not my fault you’re afraid of tease and torment, but I will say it makes messing with you more fun.” There’s a stifle of a laugh falling from her lips, and even if I’m annoyed, I can’t voice it. I can’t think of anything but her and that wonderful grin. Ugh.

I roll my eyes, “Fuck you.” With that heavy footfalls carry me lazily towards the door, and I peek out. “I’m fine, okay, everyone’s fine. Asami’s here.”

Bolin inspects me over about twenty times in the last thirty seconds, and Jinora just stares blankly. Attempting to peek past me but I block their view, “Asami’s here?”

“Yeah, and if that’s gonna be a problem I think you guys should go. I don’t know what you’ve heard but the decision was mine to make, and mine alone, so don’t hold anything against her.” Even I’m surprised by how serious I sound, but I meant it.

Jinora simply shakes her head, “Korra, we’re glad you’re _both_ okay. No one is upset with Asami.”

“Yeah! We were all scared she may have turned feral. Thank goodness your magic high blood saved her!” Bolin chimed in and his giddiness seemed to return.

Jinora giggles a bit and I can’t help but smirk, shaking my head. I open the door further as means of letting them in, “Where’s everyone else?” I asked, curious. I mean not that they had to come visit me, but I secretly hoped they would.

“Oh! We didn’t want to overwhelm you, so we sent Mako, Opal and Kai to pickup something to eat. Do you mind if they come by?” Jinora inquires.

“Of course not.” Slowly, Asami saunters from within my room. She’s wearing her famous kitty slippers, “Hey, guys.” That was all it took before Bolin had us both wrapped tightly in his burly arms, and Asami is chuckling. A look of pure mirth lining her features before Bolin speaks, “Oh!!!!! I’m so, so, SO glad you guys are okay!”

“So much for not overwhelming us.” I mutter but can’t help the smile tugging at my lips.

Jinora walks over to our shared embrace and joins in, holding on tightly. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you guys didn’t come back. I was so scared.” It’s a soft whisper but it’s truthful. I can tell because of the tear falling down her cheek, and Asami lightly rubs her back. Seconds later Bolin is settling us all on the ground and I draw my gaze to Jinora.

“We’re both fine. ‘Sides, you think I’d die before you at _least_ got to kill something with me?” I gently nudge her and offer a slanted, goofy grin.

A closed fist lightly taps my arm and I pretend to wince. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Kor.”

“So what happened?! I know Lia had something to do with it but I can’t believe she took it this far!” Bolin practically exclaimed. Asami moved to speak but I gave her a look, to which she offered a reassuring nod.

Her tone was calm, collected. “Well, after my announcement of being a sane I received a letter threatening Korra’s life. I thought I could easily take on whoever it was but Lia was smart, smarter than I thought. She ended up injecting me with silver and tortured me until I reached the precipice of death, then, just left me there. To turn feral. Korra came and I almost bled her dry and well, now we’re here.” Asami raised her hands with a shrug and dropped either shoulder.

“That’s… Intense.” Jinora murmurs softly, and Bolin nods in agreement.

“It was but it’s just best to move forward. I predicted something like this would happen.” Asami sighs.

“Well, it won’t happen again. I got your back.” I state firmly in turn and she smiles warmly in my direction.

“Us too! The entire Krew, we’ve all got your back. Both of you.” Bolin musters heartily and Jinora does nothing more but nod in agreement. Another rapping at my door causes all of us too look in its direction, and for a moment a look of confusion comes over the four of us. Why would anyone else from the Krew knock? Hesitantly, I walked towards the door. Apprehensive to what may lie behind it, or as a matter of fact who may be behind it. My hand falls upon the knob with ease and the locks turn as I pull it open. I look to the trio before me without any sort of surprise.

“Mrs. Beifong, Master Tenzin, Headmaster Unalaq.” I spit the last name out as if it were poison.

Unalaq speaks firmly, with demand in his tone. “I assume Asami’s here? Both of you need to come with us. Now.”

“Why should we?” I bite back, and I can see Tenzin’s brow furrowing.

“Korra we need to debrief the both of you and discuss what’s next. There’s no room for argument in this discussion.” Tenzin speaks respectfully, but with finality.

Suddenly a hand is placing atop the small of my back and I lightly gasp towards the touch. Asami lingering over my shoulder rather closely, “We will come down soon. Please allow us to change and be decent. Neither of us have slept much since last evening.”

Unalaq offers a disgruntled sigh, but nods nonetheless. “Don’t keep us waiting, Miss. Sato.” With that the trio walks off towards the dorms elevator.

I shut the door with a thud and grunt of frustration. “What could they possibly want?! After everything that’s happened the last twenty four hours now I have to sit and get a lecture?!” Suddenly Asami is placing either hand on my shoulders, and offering a sympathetic look. “Korra, it’s a debriefing. We have to tell them what happened so just be patient and let’s get it over with. Trust me, they drag on if you don’t just tell them what they want.” There’s a glint of sarcasm on her rather dry tone and I can’t help but offer a smug smirk.

“Fine. I just need to change, sorry about the welcome back party guys. I think it’s gonna need to be put on hold.”

“Allllllllll good.” Bolin drawls, grinning. “Maybe we can go out on the town if you guys aren’t being held prisoner? You know, celebrating that you didn’t die or anything!”

Jinora nudges him roughly in the side, to which he replies with an _oof_. “What Bolin is trying to say is maybe we can go out for drinks? Boost morale?”

I turn to Asami who has that same shit eating grin, “Sounds like a plan.” She purrs. Bold of me to assume things wouldn’t turn back to normal, not that I mind.

“Guess we’re going out. I’ll text you guys later about a time and stuff. You know, as long as my uncle hasn’t killed me with his glare.” I mumble.

“Okay, well, we’re glad you’re okay again. Love you guys!” Jinora enthusiastically states and drags Bolin out with her.

They tug the door shut with ease. Asami sighs softly, “I’m letting you know now I don’t know what’s going to happen with the council, or with the headmaster. I just hope it doesn’t go poorly or I get sent away.” I can’t help the tug her current expression has on my heart strings, and my brows furrow gently.

“Even if they sent you away, I’d follow you. I promise.” I walk towards her and lightly peck her cheek, causing ivory cheeks to redden. “Now why don’t you take your beautiful self and go get ready, hm? So, I can gawk at my lover in front of the headmaster. It’ll be very entertaining.”

There’s a snort falling from Asami and she shook her head, “Yeah, whatever, Guns. Don’t get too cocky or I’ll have to knock you on your ass again.”

I arch a brow as she moves for the door, “Careful, Hair. I still gotta couple punches left in me.”

With that a slim finger shoots up as she flicks me off in the doorway, but, said fingers slowly unravel and a kiss is blown my direction before the door shuts a time more.

Before getting ready I can’t help but falling back against the mattress, the one we shared together. I inhale deeply to draw free her wonderful scent of lavender and a blissful sigh slips from my core. I can’t stop thinking about her and she only just left. How her intense gaze kept my own held captive. Or the way silken locks of vibrant black hair so elegantly flowed along her shoulders without even trying. The sound of my name slithering from her lips as if an angel from heaven spreading it’s wings for the first time.


	2. What Once Was and What Shall Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Tuesday, right? Right? That's when I was supposed to post next. I planned on making you all wait, for multiple things. I couldn't though. Enjoy! Also I listened to Møme - Aloha for the last scene if anyone's interested!

After Asami’s departure, I lazily put on a navy-blue tank that hugs my curves in all the right places. It’s tightly tucked into a pair of black, baggy trousers and I tug on my usual joggers that are matching in color. Deciding to do something with my hair, I pull it back into a low bun which accentuates my prominent facial features and I allow few strands to hug the curvature of my cheeks. As I wait, I can’t help but sit and contemplate the last twenty-four hours, let alone the last week. So much has changed in such little time that it starts to make my head spin a bit. From my relationship with Asami, to my strengthening connection with Raava – “ _Raava,_ ” I think aloud.

“I was wondering when I’d hear from you again. Didn’t forget about little old me, did you?” My eyes slowly close to see the outlining silhouette of her form, and she’s beautiful.

“Heh, please. Like I’d forget about the literal spirit that lives in my body.” I sarcastically drawl, and I hear a soft chuckle.

“You’re getting more confident. It’s good. How are you feeling after everything that happened?” Raava inquires.

“I-,” There’s a pause and soon a sigh filling the room. “I’m okay. It’s just been so intense, and I think this is only the beginning. I don’t know what to do, especially about Asami. I’m so worried for her and what could happen to her, that only even happened after being out as a Sane for a week! What happens in a month? What if they send her away? What if I can’t protect her? I’m so fucking scared and I feel like I have no control over the future whatsoe-.”

“Korra.” Raava interrupts, and for once sounding rather serious. “Take a deep breath. I know a lot is going on, but you’re experiencing panic attacks. You have to lea-.”

“Ugh! Why is that even happening?! I’m the Avatar I have to be able to control myself, but I just feel so out of control!” The confession causes a weight to lift from my chest, and I do as Raava says. I breathe deeply, so much so that my chest pushes forth. I hold the breath for ten seconds, and release. After about three minutes I’ve calmed down and speak softly. “I’m sorry, Raava. I shouldn’t have gotten upset with you.”

“I’ve dealt with far worse before, trust me. Kyoshi isn’t the nicest person when you give her advice she doesn’t want to hear.” Raava teases.

I manage to struggle out a broken laugh, “Heh, that isn’t surprising in the slightest.”

Raava’s light shimmers brighter when she speaks this time, more so than I’d ever seen. “I know you’re scared Korra, not only for yourself, but for Asami. Trust me when I say things will play out as they are intended to. Also, knowing you, you’re not going to let them take Asami away from you. You’re too bull-headed for that.”

“Okay, first Katara, then Asami, now you. Are you listening to my conversations without my permission?” I cock a brow, but the question is laced with smugness.

“Of course not, but it’s true and obviously two other people agree with me. Don’t know what to tell ya, bull-headed avatar.” Raava can’t help but mirror the smugness that I gave.

I roll my eyes, and there’s a smile on my lips – but suddenly someone’s knocking on the door. Three gentle raps, “Whatever, I gotta go. I’ll talk to ya later.”

“Don’t be too naughty while I’m gone.” Oh, I can’t help scoffing and rolling my eyes regardless if they can see or not. Damn Raava. Why does everyone like fucking with me so much?

Heavy footfalls carry me towards the entrance of my dorm room, and without any sort of hesitation I place my hand on the knob. I turn it with ease and fuck me. Fuck me. Literally, _fuck me_. Every single time I see her, my breath is stolen by the vixen. She’s wearing a tight pair of black skinny jeans and they’re cuffed right above the lining of her usual boots. Tucked into her jeans is a sanguine colored blouse with the first three buttons undone and it shows the perfect amount of smooth, ivory skin. Silken ebony locks flow vibrantly over either of her shoulders and a shade of lipstick that matches her top is adorned. The scent of lavender immediately sifts into the air between us, and she’s got a grin so wide that I think her fangs may pop out.

“Like what you see?” She purrs. Cocky shit.

“I’d like it a lot more if those clothes were on my floor.” I counter.

Either of her brows arch towards the statement, and she seems almost surprised. I’m going to have too much fun doing that, surprising her. She chuckles softly for a moment, “Mmmm~, careful watcha wish for, Guns.” A single hand is coming forth as her index finger gently captures my chin but that gentle touch is soon to fade. Her thumb grips roughly and she shifts my head until our gazes are locked. Lips so close yet it feels like miles are between us, and don’t even get me started on the way she’s looking at me. I can’t help but gulp.

“Or what? You’ll finally show me what you’ve been holding back?” My breathing is beginning to hasten, and I can feel my heart beating rapidly. My eyes slowly start to slither shut as I lean upward and attempt to catch her in a passionate kiss.

“Ah, ah, ah. We have a debriefing to go to, remember?” Suddenly the warmth in front of me is gone, and she’s lazily waggling her finger as a step is taken back. With that the woman begins to saunter off as her hips rock to and fro – I know she’s doing it on purpose but who was I to complain?

I quickly pick my jaw up from the floor and clear my throat. Shutting the door behind us with haste and, truth be told, I’m quite content with the amount of space between us. Cerulean hues are practically glued to the swaying of her hips as I slip my hands lazily into my jean pockets. For whatever reason, I can’t seem to stop grinning.

“You know, it’s rude to stare.” She states plainly.

My tongue slowly draws along my lips as I attempt to muster up some sort of response, “You think? Well, what’re you going to do about it then? Because I have no intention of stopping.”

As the words are spoken, she’s still about seven feet in front of me but once they fall suddenly my back is thudding into the hallway wall. My breath hitches from the force of impact and I feel a familiar warmth in my gut. It takes me a moment to regain my bearings but that’s put on hold when lips of red blossom crash into my own. Asami doesn’t take a single second to draw her tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth with encouragement. She slips in with ease as we continue the passionate embrace and the softest moan rolls from my throat.

I’m frozen in time. One of her hands is placed against the front of my throat and there’s a light hold, but it seems almost as if she’s testing the waters. It causes for goosebumps to arise and a shiver to slither the expanse of my spine. The other is tightly grabbing at my inner thigh and forcing me to widen my stance. Soon enough that hand is replaced with her knee and it’s pushing against my center with such force. I buck down as means of creating friction, any at all. I groan, loudly, and that same hand separating my thighs grapples upon the bun of my hair. She yanks, roughly enough that it causes a slight yelp to slip free. Her ivory teeth gripping on my bottom lip as she breaks our embrace and finally, I open my eyes. Hues of emerald tint are half lidded and peering up into my own with such desire that I almost fall to my knees. Syllables slip free upon the essence of lust and I think I may just cum right here, right now. Her thumb is coming up and roughly brushing against my lips as means of removing any makeup stains.

“Maybe if you’re good, you’ll find out.” I’m shell shocked when she pulls away and draws the hand from my throat down the entirety of my torso. Feeling the outline of my chiseled abs beneath the tunic worn.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” It’s but an utterance though I can hear her laughing as she saunters on, and I follow along as if a puppy that’s lost.

More playful banter is exchanged as we make our way across campus towards the Headmaster’s quarters. Even though there’s so much tension between the two of us it isn’t bad, not in the slightest. If anything, it’s exciting and I hope it never goes away. Everything about her is completely and utterly enamoring. If I were nothing more than her prey, I’d hand myself over in a matter of seconds with no apprehension.

As we enter the building where most academic teachers and advisors possessed an office, I can’t help but sighing with discomfort. I knew this wasn’t going to be a fun interaction in the slightest. Truth be told, I was terrified about what the outcome may be. The door to Unalaq’s office is open and I can see Tenzin along with Suyin sitting on the opposite side of the desk. As we approach Tenzin waves his fingers in a polite matter.

“Please, shut the door and take a seat.” Unalaq spoke but it was softer than usual and causes a bit of confusion to rumble around in my mind.

I give Asami a look, and she mirrors it. Regardless I allow her to walk in first and gently shut the door. Both of us fall into the two chairs that are sat before his mahogany bared desk. I promptly fold my arms against my chest and cross my right leg over my left. Asami doesn’t say a word as she comfortably sits with either hand settling over the other in her lap.

Tenzin speaks up this time, “In truth, this isn’t a debriefing. We’re all quite aware of what occurred and happened the other evening. Unless you two would like to discuss it none of us think it’s good to focus on what happened, but instead, move forward.”

Both of us offer a nod.

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Suyin speaks softly. “I will say I’m very, very happy you’re both safe. We were all genuinely concerned about your safety – but this scare made us realize something.”

My eyebrows loft for few moments as the trio seems to quiet and Tenzin along with Suyin both draw their gazes to Unalaq.

“Korra, we believe it is time for you to preform your cube five testing. We will have you do so alongside Bolin, Mako, and Opal with Asami and Suyin monitoring.” Unalaq speaks slowly, “We have not alerted the other students of this quite yet, but they will be finding out after our meeting with you two. The final cube five test shall be done within the week. You will not know when nor where it shall be taking place. We will gather you all when it is time.”

I – _what_? _Did I fucking hear him correctly or am I slowly going crazy_? My gaze is drawn to Asami who can’t help but have that same sly grin. She knew. Damn her.

“You’re not fucking with me, right? This isn’t a joke is it because if it is I’m going to be very, _very_ annoyed.”

Tenzin sighs, “Korra, language. No, it is not a joke. You have matured more spiritually in the last month than you have over your entire lifetime. Not to mention the fact that Asami has helped you connect to Raava, and that you’re becoming stronger every day. We believe you to be ready for field work, all four of you.”

This time, Suyin speaks up. “We also need to talk about what is going on between the two of you. The council is hesitant to allow Asami to stay considering your budding relationship, but we were able to convince them from completely removing her. After a lot of conversing and debating all of us concluded on what we believe will be good for everyone, including the rest of the world.”

The wave of euphoria is slapped away by that of dread, and I can’t help but feel another panic attack coming on. Fuck. I fucking hate not being in control. I take a deep breath as means of attaining some semblance of peace. I wait, patiently, to hear what they have to say.

“You and Asami will be working together in the field. You will also be watching over one another to assure each other’s safety. Considering your blood can stop her from turning, and you’re just as powerful as she is it truly is the best option along with the smartest.” Unalaq states firmly and continues. “That does not mean you play house. There is work to be done and it took a lot of debate with the Sane council to allow this. They were **_very close_** to taking Miss. Sato away and bringing someone new in.”

I can’t fucking believe it, and there Asami was still grinning from ear to ear. If anything, that smile grew wider as emerald orbs peer my way through the corner of her eye, and she winks.

Unalaq guffaws, “You’re both dismissed.”

He didn’t have to tell me twice. I stood and exited the room without another word whilst Asami departed with a smile along with a wave of two fingers. I didn’t know whether to be annoyed, angry or even more infatuated by her. “Korra.” It’s soft as it slips from crimson lips, but I say nothing. Instead my hand is grasping hers with an urgency and tugging her along. “Korra, where are we going?” It’s merely an utterance.

_It’s my turn. To make you beg._

After a few incidents with a teacher last semester they had been removed. Good riddance, the guy was a perv and truthfully I wonder if he was fired or… Disappeared. Toph was never a fan of harassment especially from those whom were in a position of power. That didn’t matter right now, though. I know exactly where the office is and I’m almost running at this point with Asami close behind. Luckily the door is cracked and my right leg is shooting outward as I slam it open and an audible thud is accounted for. “Korra, what’re you doing?!” Asami exclaims, almost shocked by my actions.

“Shutup.” It’s a command as I yank her into the room, and that same foot is kicking the door shut. She looks completely, and utterly stunned. I’m still holding her hand as my other sweeps across the entirety of the desk which sends old papers, pens, and nick knacks across the room’s entirety. Someone should really clean in here. Small clattering can be heard in the process but I’m moving so fast I could swear Raava had taken control.

I turn quickly as my hands fall upon the crevice of her hip bones and I shove her forward. Asami stumbles back into the desk, and the action causes a gasp to unravel from her core. The small of her back lining wondrously against the barrier and in a matter of seconds I’m lifting her. Pushing slightly so that she sits and she wastes absolutely no time wrapping those long, lithe legs around my waist. Suddenly my lips are crashing against hers and it causes her back to arch in the slightest, and I can feel the warmth of her breasts pushing into my own. A rumbling growl slithers free from my core, and in response, she moans vividly against my tongue. Bucking her hips into me as means of gaining any sort of friction, but I won’t let her win, not this time.

My palms are removing themselves from their placement, but they’re quick to find a new one. Fingers begin to slip under the seams of her blouse where few buttons weren’t put together, and slowly I harden my grip. The backs of my knuckles meet with one another and I tug away from our kiss. With a force that I hadn’t expected I’m pulling either hand apart as buttons go flying everywhere and she’s exposed beneath me. The action causes her lips to fall open freely and she peers up at me how I usually do her when we’re in this position. As if she’s prey, and I’m her predator. Eyes opened wide but they’re laced with desperation and the softest hitch of her breath fills the air between us. Slowly, she’s drawing her lower lip between ivory teeth and giving it a rough tug.

Bringing my thumb forth I grip harshly upon her chin as she had done to me not too long ago, and I’m pulling that lip freely from where it’s held prisoner. Drawing lower only in the slightest to expose her bottom row of teeth, and a wolfish grin slides across my tanned cheeks. Eyes lit ablaze with a roaring fire that not even I could describe. The same hand is drawing down until it captures the base of her neck and I hold firmly. Pushing forth with such a force that her back hits the desk harshly, and she hisses at the sensation. Though that glint in evergreen hues dare not fade, nay, instead it enticed.

Finally, I see her, in full view, bared before me. The blouse worn still clinging to her arms, and underneath was a black laced bra. I take the hand which held her waist and place it against the center of her chest, and slowly, it’s dragged down. Feeling the smooth, soft skin beneath my touch and simply basking in it. Asami is writhing where she lay and a time more her hips are bucking into me, “You’re going to need to be patient.” I command and this does nothing more than cause her to brush her aching core against my lower stomach. I can feel the warmth within her jeans and a husk groan is sounding aloud. I’m quick with my actions. Leaning forward with haste as my lips find purchase against her collarbone and I dig my teeth in, and wrap my lips around it. Sucking harshly and the sound fills the air – but it isn’t louder than the moan fluttering from her. It bounces against the walls and my mind. Tugging away with satisfaction upon seeing the newly formed bruise.

My fingers are curling purchase over that silky bra and I’m pulling down harshly. Causing for her perky breasts to slip free and into view, and she’s panting. Hips raking themselves against me as she gains friction, but I don’t care at this point. The noises she’s making are as if a symphony, conducted for me and me alone. I draw my tongue along her skin until finding a taut nipple and it’s taken by my teeth and the same ministration upon her collarbone is performed. Though this one causes her to be far more responsive, so much so that she’s pushing on my head to move further down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” It’s guttural and dripping with need. Breathless. “ _If you don’t fuck me, I’ll do it myself._ ”

Who was I to refuse?

Both hands are frantic as they reach downward as means of undoing the button on her jeans, and after few moments her legs fall from my waist. Instantly I miss the warmth. I yank them off as if there wasn’t a moment to spare, not even admiring the matching panties adorned. The actions cause her to whimper loudly and I kneel down. Strong arms encircling either of her thighs and a firm tug is given, causing her to gasp. My tongue is quick to land against her pulse point and she cries my name to the heavens. So loud that someone may hear, but that wasn’t of any concern to me.

I draw the tip daringly slow from her entrance to her clit and take every inch of wetness to where she’s most vulnerable. I relish in her taste. I flick my appendage lightly against her and begin to move in agonizingly slow circles. This causes her to grind on my tongue, and I groan against her pleasure point. Using my left hand, I’m able to steady her, keeping her in place. This was on my accord, and mine alone. One hand is unraveling itself from her right thigh and I’m slipping it into the trousers I’m wearing. Pressing firmly against my own sensitive bud and a loud moan vibrates against her folds, “Oh fuck, _fuck Korra_.” One of her hands is gripping tightly on the edge of the desk, so much so that her knuckles become pale. The other finds itself tangled in my darkly colored locks and a rather violent tug is given. I groan in response.

Soon enough my tongue is pressing flatly against her as means of applying more pressure, and the two fingers working my clit only hasten with the action. “ _Fuck!_ ” She exclaims, “ _You feel so good._ ” I can’t help it when another loud, bellowing moan flutters against her. The wetness between my thighs only greatening with each second that seems to pass as my hips rock down against my own fingers. The other arm around her thigh is being tugged free and without any hesitancy I push two fingers fully into her. Her body lurches and shakes feverishly from the action, “ _Cum with me._ ” It’s rasped in a demanding tone and suddenly I can feel her begin to squirm which causes my fingers to hasten against myself.

The ones working within her are moving at a fast rate and I can feel myself begin to quake to, to feel the intensity of my orgasm coming close. Asami’s grinding against my tongue and meeting in tune with my fingers perfectly. Each moan falling from her lips loudly, and with each movement of my fingers they only increase in volume. Suddenly, our eyes lock on one another. It’s the most intense stare we’ve ever held and I feel as if we’re baring into one another’s souls. It pushes us both over the edge. My hips jolt and a loud, gasping whimper falls upon her clit. My hips grinding down against either finger as I ride out the high, but our gazes don’t falter. As if in tune perfectly a silent scream is seeping from those beautiful lips, “— _ah!_ ” I can feel her walls tightening around my fingers, but I don’t slow down, instead, I speed up. As she rides out the high of her orgasm, I can see those gorgeous cat like hues roll to the back of her head. Her back arches sharply upwards as sweat beads roll down the outlining of her lithe stomach. All the muscles in her form seeming to flex from the sensation, and she’s digging the tips of her nails into my scalp. The quake of pleasure could make the earth shatter. I'm focusing completely on her as my tongue pushes longingly against her bud.

Drawing my other hand from the confinements of my pants I wrap it around her neck where it’d laid before and continue to pump in and out of her at a fast rate. My tongue not lightening up and she’s screaming from the pleasure that’s erupting from her core. “Korra!” I use my fingers to squeeze the sides of her neck to draw the air from her lungs and that was all it took. There my lover lay with her entire body convulsing around me as a second silent orgasm is drawn free. My ministrations begin to slow in tune and she stayed there, limp. One final peck placing against her pearl before I pull away, and lean over the woman. Eyeing her up and down unabashedly. Sweat is dribbling over both our forms and I don’t know whose is whose, and the smell of our arousal lingers in the air around us. 

“Enjoy yourself?” I grin, speaking with taunt.

She can’t help the soft chuckle which slips free, “Mm, very much so. I like seeing you like that. You should do it more often.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Her hands lock around my neck, and pull me down with ease. I kiss her with something new, something I hadn’t felt quite yet. Almost as if in the last few minutes, we became one. Long legs encircle my waist and lock along the small of my back. I can’t help but sigh happily against the tune of her lips and the thrumming strings in my heart.

“Korra.” She breaks the embrace, and yawns. “Weird… Sane thing. Gonna pass out.”

“Shhhh.” It’s gentle and I lift her before sitting against the woolen carpet beneath us. I fall back and allow her to use my body as a bed. She gladly accepts the invitation and rests her face in the crevice of my neck. One of her hands slips over the expanse of my torso and pushes my shirt upward, running over my sculpted stomach. The other gently sifts through short locks of hair and a mere utterance slips free.

“I love you, Guns.”

“I love you too, Hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because I've written so much smut but now wlw, and I'm literally a lesbian. Oh well, please leave feedback all criticisms welcome so long as ya don't squash my heart! Also angst and violence soon I promise, I have lots of plans. (;


	3. Mind Eraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. Honestly I wrote that smut scene and was like AHHHHHHHHHH because I felt like it was terrible. Then I just kept putting it off, and off, and wowza I suck. Sorry about that guys I know it's disappointing to expect something and it doesn't come /: But I am back! I plan on posting more, I promise. I love writing this story.

Regardless of how uncomfortable the floor was, it’d be a sin to move the woman atop me. Even though time has passed along at a moderately slow rate, nothing would ever amount to the warmth I feel pooling in my abdomen. My eyes can’t peel away from slim, ivory etched features. If anything, I should have to pay to see such art. Ebony hair cascades brilliantly down her shoulder and over my left arm. Gently, I’m sifting rough fingers through silken locks as means of inhaling her rather intoxicating scent. As time passes, I can’t help but wonder if its my favorite.

As the room begins to dim with the suns fading light, I can only assume it’s been a few hours. Suddenly, my ass is vibrating. _Dammit_. I begin to inch my free hand as slowly, and carefully as possible. My hips push upwards in the slightest… _So close_.

“I’ve been awake for a while, you know.” A soft murmur. “Now look who likes to watch the other sleep.” Quip laces the syllables falling from succulent lips. The hand that lay beneath my shirt lazily drags over my chiseled stomach and a singular nail rakes straight down the center.

Gulp. My bronze cheeks tint sanguine, “I – uh, was just trying to let you sleep. Since you don’t sleep a lot and you looked so peaceful, so I didn’t want to wake you. Plus, I completely ruined your shirt and I do-.”

Her other free hand is coming forth, and she uncurls her index finger with ease. It presses against the skin of my esophagus before slowly trailing upwards – guiding my chin so evergreen could find cerulean. The feeling sends shivers down my spine.

“You talk too much.” It’s but an utterance lingering between the two of us, and slowly, Asami presses her lips against my own. Causing my eyes to flutter shut in a matter of moments.

Our kiss is sensual, slow and it’s almost as if our lips are dancing a waltz to centuries old music. Her hand trails down the span of my neck and idly traces over my collarbone. Either of my own palms are nestled tightly against the small of her back, and my fingers interlock in hopes of holding her in place. As means of prolonging our embrace and pulling her tightly against me.

I can feel her lips curling into a grin as she pulls away, and mesmerizing hues are what capture my gaze. “So, ya gonna tell me who was so important you started to move? Because I will admit, I was quite comfortable.” She inquires.

My left hand remains in its position, and my right is tugging away fumbling for my phone. “Dammit.” It’s hushed but bitten.

“Having some trouble there, Guns?” Sultry tone breaches the atmosphere and the air between us suddenly feels heavy. A stray peck from ruby lips captures the span of my jawline with a chaste kiss.

Nope. Not letting her win. Nope. Her question is thoroughly ignored as I bring the phone up and see a text that isn’t surprising at all.

**Bolin: CUBE FIVE TEST!!!!! Now you CAN’T say no to going out! Benders at 8 and both of you better be there!!!**

There’s a groan erupting from my throat, “Whelp. Cats outta the bag, you up for drinks with the Krew?”

Oh, Asami can’t stop grinning. This is bad, “I’d love to!” She almost sounds giddy towards the notion and her palms are dragging from where they lay. I already miss the sensation but before I know it, she’s standing tall. Strong fingers begin to pull and prod at the tousled blouse and she playfully pouts. “You’re going to need to pay for this, you know.” She juts out her bottom lip.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” With that I push to my feet as well, “So, uh, what’s your plan for getting back?” My right hand comes back and lightly rubs against the back of my neck.

“Well, I was thinking about just strutting through campus. Don’t think many people would mind the view, thoughts?” She arches a singular brow and cocks her head aside whilst tugging the rest of her tattered shirt off.

“You’re going to have to get better at this fucking with me thing, Asami.” I yawn, “I think I’m getting a little bored.” Oh, and I’m flashing my pearly whites with a devilish grin.

Her expression doesn’t change in the slightest, and she shrugs. “Wasn’t fucking with you, but I’ll take that as a vote of confidence!” She exclaims enthusiastically and I can’t believe that she’s literally walked right out of the office door, leaving me dumbfounded.

Quickly I begin to chase after her and grapple onto a pale wrist. With strength I hadn’t expected I’m tugging the opposed into a nearby hallway, glaring. “Asami what the fuck?!”

There it is. That shit eating grin, and I swear if it stretched any further her lips would begin to crack. A bellowing chuckle sounds aloud and I slap my hand over her mouth. Keeping a hardened stare on her own but in truth, I can’t help chuckling softly. Head shaking, “Fucking with me?”

An ivory palm comes forth and gently wraps around my wrist, “Of course.” She purrs. I roll my eyes. “I think I’ll opt for vamp speeding back. I’ll come by your dorm ten before eight, yeah?”

“Sounds perfect.” With that, only one thing stood before me – the scent of lavender upon the gentle breeze of her exit.

\------------

It didn’t take long to figure out the attire I’d chosen. A pair of black slacks with hefty, ebony combat boots, and a navy-blue button up tucked in. Three buttons were found undone to show off a good amount of chocolate skin and I decide to keep my hair down. I spritz a small amount of eucalyptus spray against myself as means of giving off a pleasant scent – but not overbearing.

‘ _Nervous_?’

The ringing of taunt slips into my skull, and I grunt. Though it’s hard not to grin, “Pfft, I’m passed that kids stuff. Didn’t you get the memo?”

“I was simply asking, no need to defend yourself. After all you’re rather smitten with her, are you not?” Raava shimmers brightly within the basking of dawns light, and her form is like a constellation.

“No need to get ahead of myself, right? Just see where things go?” There was no harm in admitting that I was fucking terrified. After what happened before trust wasn’t just a value, but a necessity.

“Right. How mature of you, I’m rather proud.” The shimmering light spoke with sincerity.

I shrug, “Thanks, I try.”

“Tell me. Kyoshi is curious, how’s the sex?” Raava grins.

“I----- What!” My cheeks flush a deep red and my eyes go wide. “I – She should know! She did it too!”

Raava’s light shimmers with ease, “Relax, relax. I was kidding. I must say though taking the virginity of not one avatar, but two? Impressive.”

I don’t think I could ever look more baffled. “You’re becoming a little too bold for me.” My eyes narrow, “Talk later, Raava.”

There’s a chuckle, “So we shall.”

Suddenly a rapping against the door is drawing my attention, and hefty footfalls carry me to said source. Slim fingers run through my silken locks and tug them back in preparation – but my mouth is found to be dry. A hardened swallow slips down my esophagus as I attempt to comprehend the beauty before me.

First, the sweetest scent of lavender along with rose breaches my nose. It’s as if a warm fall evening– captivating and endearing. Suddenly I’m drawn from the daze her form enticed and I can actually take her in. By the Gods, no woman would ever be so beautiful – or could. She adorns a scarlet dress, and it hugs every curve perfectly. It draws from her shoulders down to mid-thigh. Hugging all the bends and dips of an athletic, along with toned form. A deep shade of velvet shadows along either lidded eye as she speaks with a sultry tone, “Ready to go, Guns?” That grin is enticing, and I’d sacrifice myself to see it a time more.

That was how I ended up saying nothing, mouth completely agape, sauntering after Asami like a lost fucking puppy. Get it together, dude.

The way her hips are swaying though…

Suddenly I’m colliding flush against her considering she’d stopped in her tracks. Emerald orbs but peer down upon me and it’s as if a spotlight followed my entire body. Gulp.

“As much as I love you gawking at me, how about you pick your chin up from the floor and realize how fucking hot you are, too. I don’t dress up for just anyone, Korra.” A single index finger slips under my chin much like earlier in the day. Such touch slithers along the curvature of my neck and I can’t help but follow her movements.

A hard blink, and deep inhale later. “Right, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, never be sorry for thinking I’m hot – trust me. I just wanted to remind you how dashing you are as well.” With that her hand retracts from its placement and grapples my ass tightly. Giving a firm squeeze and her arm is looping in mine. We walk at a moderate pace towards the club and I realize my cheeks hurt from all the grinning I’ve done.

Before I know it hefty, burly arms are slinking around my waist and I’m practically being tossed into the air. “CUBE FIVE TEST!!!!!!” Bolin hollers like an insane person but I can’t help chuckling.

“Alright you fucking tree, put me down.” I growl playfully.

“I’m sorry!!! I’m just so excited and this is such a big step! Wow I can’t believe it!!” Bolin twirls me around and my hair flutters from the wind. Finally, he releases me, and I sigh with relief.

Mako saunters up, slapping a hand on my shoulder. “I’m glad the time finally came, but Bolin, with the look Asami’s giving you I’d be careful with all that physical affection.” The older brother winks.

The woman he spoke of can’t help arching a brow, “Oh. The only person I’m jealous of is Korra – where’s my hug Bolin? And here I thought we were friends.” She’s smirking that evil smirk and I already know I’m going to regret going out.

With that she’s taken in those same arms and twirled around. Causing for the duo to laugh rather abruptly and it’s like music to my ears. My friends and the woman I’m desperately in love with and regardless of her secret they love her all the same.

“Where’s everyone else?” I pipe up whilst Bolin sets her down, and she moves to stand at my side. My arm instantly captures the woman’s waist and tugs her flush against my side.

“They got us a table inside I was just so excited to see you!” Bolin exclaims.

I smile, as do the others. “Right, well, let’s head in then! I need a drink and I _don’t_ want that fucking gasoline Opal got last time. Capiche?” I shoot finger guns at them.

Mako grunts, “Too bad because that’s what she already order.”

I groooooooan. Dammit.

As we walk in Bolin and Mako taking the lead, I can’t help but feel nostalgia slapping me in the face. I inhale deeply taking in the scent of sweat, mixtures of perfumes and cologne, and fried foods lingering from the kitchen. The lighting flickers between neon colors of blue, green, and red and they bounce off a disco ball in the ceilings center. It isn’t too crowded but we easily brush past a few customers on our way to the round table reserved and even though it isn’t late just yet, the dance floor is jumping.

Once again, I’m getting engulfed in an embrace quite similar to Bolin and Opal is squealing whilst she hugs me tightly. Jumping up and down a bit – I can already smell that horrible cocktail as she speaks but I can’t help smiling. “Partaaaaaay~! Cube five test girls, woo! For a minute there I was wondering if you’d ever pass, oh mighty avatar.” Her arms are loosely hung around my neck and she gives me a shit eating grin.

“Oh, fuck you too, Opal. I see you started without us on that awful fucking drink, huh?” I quip.

“Someone had to get this party started while you and Asami were off probably car fucking!” She winks, and I choke on the air around me. Tugging out of the girls’ hug and rolling my eyes.

Asami is sitting there literally baffled, and she guffaws. Head falling back as dark locks cascade over her silken, ivory skin. It’s quite the sight to see but it’s a gorgeous one at that. “You wish, Opal. You know I may even film it for you but everything comes with a price.” Asami purrs.

My eyes shoot wide, “Woah, woah, wo----.” But I’m stopped as Jinora runs over to join the conversation and Opal is giggling like a schoolgirl.

“How much, Asami?! I’ll _TOTALLY_ buy it!!!!!!!” Jinora quite literally screams and I can tell by her flushed cheeks she’s been drinking. Interesting.

“I need a drink.” It’s an utterance as I walk off from the group uncaring of their conversation any longer. I suppose I can’t be too annoyed so many people want to see me naked, attractive people at that.

When I reach the table, which was only a few feet away I grab the garbage slush and lazily throw it into an awaiting glass. Taking a hefty gulp and my tongue rolls out of my mouth in disgust, “Awful.”

Bolin lugs an arm around my shoulders at that, and he sips as well. His eyes beam upon me with a happiness I haven’t seen before and it’s like staring into the depths of a forest, I smile. “You’re being a bigger sap than usual, what’s gotten into ya?”

A tight squeeze is given in response, “I’m just so happy and so surrounded by love. From all of you and I think I may just be the luckiest guy in the world.”

I roll my eyes, giving him a firm punch to the shoulder. “You’re a dork, c’mon, take a shot with me.”

He grabs his glass and Mako strolls up soon after, “Shot time?!” The man inquires, and we both grin. Holding our glasses up and the three of us clink them together, and promptly they’re thrown back. The cool liquid slipping down our throats and causing all of us to choke a bit.

In record timing the other three come up, “Taking shots without us? How rude of you, Guns.” There’s a wink being shot my direction as Asami begins pouring a drink, “Well ladies I think it’s only fair, Opal?”

Opal bounds over with haste and takes her drink in hand. Jinora looks at them both with a sad expression, “Well come on Jinora! You’ve already had two, how about another?! Not to be a bad influence or anything.” Opal speaks with taunt lacing her tone.

Jinora beams at this suggestion and is quick to grab up a glass. The three women are giggling madly before Asami raises her hands, “Alright ladies, time to get wasted.” With that the vixen raises her drink and they all clink their glasses together and the drinks are knocked back with ease.

Well, Jinora is a bit queasy looking and hacking from the drink but Asami is running soothing circles along the small of her back.

“Wow Jinora, way to hold your own.” I scoff, and she flicks me off. “Where’s Kai anyway?” My brows shoot up in questioning.

After about a minute she recovers and her eyes along with cheeks are completely blood shot. I gotta admit, I feel a little bad. Only a little.

“He’s coming, he’s coming. He couldn’t figure out what to wear _hic_ but should be here soon. I don’t think he’s ever seen me drunk before.” The girl looks to the ceiling almost curiously while her index finger presses into the tip of her chin. She looks adorable.

“Asami dance with me!!!” Opal grabs her forearm before she can even retort and she’s being dragged to the dance floor. You wouldn’t be able to tell that was the case, nay, considering the Cheshire grin stretching so tightly over pale features that it causes my heart to churn.

A strong palm is slapping against my shoulder and my eyes whip around, finding Mako with a rather taunting grin. “Ya got it bad for her, don’t you?”

I contemplate precisely what it is running through my mind, and even how to phrase it but the words fail to find me. A sly sip is taken from the glass in hand, “I mean, have you seen her? I’d be stupid if I wasn’t.” The statement is merely a means to an end since I don’t want to the conversation to go any further.

He shrugs, “Whatever you say, but you don’t look at just anyone like that.” He nudges my shoulder and I roll my eyes.

Bolin chimes in soon afterward, “So, how’s the sex? I mean not to be forward or anything, but she _did_ mention something about sane sex being different. I’m so curious and Opal won’t stop talking about it. I have to know.”

My eyes narrow and I’m almost shocked of all people, Bolin is fucking asking me this. “She’s amazing, everything about her is amazing, but I think it would be that way no matter if she were a sane or not. That’s all your getting outta me – if you wanna know more ask her yourself. Unless you’re too scared to do it.” I grin.

At that he clams up a bit, “I – nope. Nope I won’t, that’s enough for me I don’t need anything else.” The burly man stammers a little bit and quickly chokes down his drink. I roll my eyes, speaking of the devil.

I drag my eyes out to the dance floor in search of them, but it isn’t like it’d take long. The crimson dress Asami adorns would stick out in a sea of millions as if she were the sun. She has her arms wrapped over Jinora’s shoulders as they sway to the beat, and Opal is behind her with either arm slung around Asami’s waist. All three of them moving with such fluidity that it’s intoxicating but that may have to do with the smiles they’re all sporting.

“Hey guys!” I’m snapped from my daze as Kai saunters up sporting a wide grin. He’s offering a two fingered salute in our direction, “What’d I miss?” The kids wearing tight black skinny jeans and a tucked in white shirt with combat boots.

“Took you long enough!” Bolin all but hollers and offers a glass out to the opposed, and Kai gladly accepts. “Sheesh, thirty minutes for that? Way to go simple dude.”

I chuckle as Kai sips from that god-awful drink which, after reading the menu, I learn it’s called ‘Mind Eraser’. No fucking wonder.

Kai rolls his eyes, “That’s not why I was late! I was setting something up for Jinora for when we get home… We’ve been seeing each other for a year and a half but it’s not like our official anniversary or whatever. I just wanted to do something nice for her, so I picked up her favorite hangover food, drunk food, and flowers.” He beams a rather astounding smile.

There’s a few moments of silence between all of us and I gently place a hand on his chest, “You’re awesome, Kai. I totally approve just don’t try and take advantage of my drunk ‘Nora.” My syllables fall upon silken taunt but there is truth behind them.

“Never! I plan on barely drinking so I can take care of her, scouts honor.” He crosses an ‘X’ over his chest.

“Good! I don’t even know what Opal would do and I sure as hell am not getting in the middle of that mess.” Bolin chirps, and slams back another drink. We’re all gonna be shit faced real soon if we don’t settle down.

“Where is Jinora anyway?” Kai looks around cluelessly.

“Where do you think she is?” I ask, sarcastically.

“Dammit Korra, can’t you keep your sexy as all fuck girlfriend away from mine? I mean I have enough to compete with half the time!” He’s joking but it definitely sounds like a whine, ah, poor kid.

Mako, Bolin and I can’t help the hearty chuckles at his expense. Suddenly a song is ringing through the clubs entirety and I feel a certain gaze landing on my back. My head is turning in record timing and a breath is choked down my throat when blue meets green.

She’s drawn herself away from Jinora and Opal as they step in tune to the music together, and there’s a hand resting against a perfectly carved hip. The other is coming upwards as her index finger curls inwards and a rather sultry smirk slips over her cheek. She motions me over and repeats the action.

I feel as if a siren is drawing me to meet my end, and even though the trio of men around me speak I can’t hear anything but the music and her eyes entranced with my own. My feet are carrying me not with haste, but with determination across the dance floor. There’s a rather peculiar confidence with each step.

For the fewest of moments nothing happens when were in one another’s vicinity. It seems that both of us are slyly admiring the other before the words with the song begin and we’re attempting to gauge what precisely was expected.

Suddenly, my palm is shooting outwards and it lands against the small of her back. She gasps. I yank her forth rather roughly as our forms completely align in tandem and suddenly my hips are rocking side to side following the notes of music blasting through the speakers. My other hands grips tightly on the curvature of her hip bone and either of her hands lazily toss around the entirety of my neck. Her fingers interlock at the nape and lightly do her nails scrape at my dark skin.

We both completely lose ourselves, but our eye contact never falters. Slowly my forehead is resting upon her own as we move and it’s as if time and space stopped. The upbeat, poppy music making it seem like we were the only two in the room. She spins about so that her ass is against my crotch and the softest groan slips free for her ears, and hers alone. The vixen is leaning back as she grinds into me and her tone is as if silken honey.

“Fuck, you’re so hot Korra. I want to take you right here, right now.”

My tongue draws over either lip and slowly my teeth are finding that pulse point upon her neck that I know so well. I dig them in, roughly, and she moans rather loudly but if others saw I didn’t care. Nothing mattered, nothing at all.

She brings a hand back and laces it through my mahogany colored hair, and it entices my actions. Either of my palms is resting against her waist as I hold her close and suck sharply at the skin beneath. For a moment we’re stuck like this, until the song fades out and I draw back. Grinning from ear to ear as I quite literally just walk off, without a word. Back towards the table.

I grab my drink with ease and slam back what resides in the glass and I can feel Asami’s presence lingering behind me. Suddenly her fingers are curling within the collar of my shirt and tugging me to stare at her, and everything in her expression speaks of what she’s thinking about right now. It certainly isn’t drinking. She leans forth and brushes ruby red lips against my lobe and a shiver runs down my spine.

“Take me home. Now.”

It’s not a question, but a demand. Though before I can move or quite literally throw her over my shoulder and carry her my phone, her phone, Mako’s phone, Bolin’s phone, and Opal’s phone all go off. Oh no.

**_Report to your assigned rooms. We will be coming to gather you all for your cube five testing._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blinding Lights - The Weeknd for the song.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to tease, but I'm assuming you all already found that out. I may make a tumblr revolving around this fic or whatever other works I create but I'm unsure if I want to thus far. Once again hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
